Zay Babineaux
Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux is a major recurring character in Girl Meets World who was introduced in Season 2. He is portrayed by Amir Mitchell-Townes. Information Originally from Austin, Texas, Zay moves to New York and reunites with his old friend Lucas. He then forms new friendships with Riley, Maya, and Farkle. Personality Brash and confident, he appears to be fast-talking and mischievous, and his mouth tends to get him into trouble, which Zay will depend on Lucas to pull him out of. In recent episodes he gains a more comedic tone, often making light of serious or awkward situations. He takes on the role of class clown. Appearances Season 2 *Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot *Girl Meets Creativity *Girl Meets Rileytown *Girl Meets Rah Rah *Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project *Girl Meets STEM *Girl Meets Commonism *Girl Meets the Bay Window (photo cameo) *Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 *Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *Girl Meets Jexica *Girl Meets Permanent Record *Girl Meets Triangle *Girl Meets Upstate *Girl Meets She Don't Like Me *Girl Meets Sassy Haltertop *Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York Quotes Trivia *His arrival prompts Lucas' secret to be revealed to the group. *Zay dislikes how Lucas, Farkle, and Maya barge into the Matthews' residence (particularly, Riley's bedroom) without permission - though he did make himself a bowl of cereal without asking first. * Initially, Zay is amazed that Lucas is considered to be a good guy, and the moral compass of his new friends. *Zay considered himself a back row kind of guy, but the sight of Brenda changed his mind *In Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot when Cory calls on Farkle about the Tell Tale Heart from Edgar Allan Poe, Zay is the one that explains the story then starts saying "boom, boom," which causes Farkle to confess that he faked all his naps in kindergarten and that he doesn't know how Maya can fall asleep anywhere. *Zay takes ballet to spend time with pretty girls. *As of Girl Meets Creativity, he appears to be a Lucaya shipper. *Zay is the only classmate of Riley, Maya and Farkle to become close friends with them and hang out with them and Lucas. *The writers confirmed via Twitter that Zay will become a regular on the show. *Lucas revealed that Zay had some history with a cheerleader named Vanessa in Girl Meets Rah Rah *Farkle considers Zay to be the class clown. *Maya and Riley have both made up middle names for him, " Earl" and "Hank". *He has become the fifth member of their friends group *Maya and Riley obviously think he's a great guy since they pretend to be his girlfriend to prove to Vanessa that he is. *Zay skipped the final week of Middle school to take Vanessa to her prom in Austin. *His wardrobe seems to be, almost exclusively, flannel shirts and jeans. * It is likely that a younger version of Zay is shown in the picture on Lucas' phone from Girl Meets the Bay Window. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Season 2 Category:Teens